Androids
Androids '''are a immortal species upon the world of Morpheus. Technologically advanced robotic race, compiled of a series of complicated circuits and wires mixed with intricate chips and programming that has only been perfected by the most skilled of inventors and robotics experts alike. This race holds a lot of similarities to its senior race the automatons however these particular creations can take a lot more refining and often appear more human in appearance and are programmed to more specific tasks such as secretarial work and everyday tasks but again have been used for more vulgar purposes. '''Anatomy These beings are commonly made from wire, diesel and electric impulses and are normally shaped in the form of humans, or those released to the world at least are. Metallic plates and glass are used to create the humanoid shell over a iron or steel skeletal structure.They hold a futuristic appearance but they are incredibly diverse depending on maker and model. Personality Traits The general shared personality traits of the race. These could develop as result of environmental factors or through genetics. Magic Ability and Powers Remove this section if not applicable. If applicable: * is the entire species magic user or only parts? * what types of magic are there? * how does the magic work? (recharging, what's the power source, ...) Location Where in the world of Morpheus is this race most likely found? Do they Travel? Life Cycle Inventors and weapon experts can all put a lifetime of work into creating this race. It is not a trade that young creators cannot pick up this trade easily and it is normally a skill that is passed though families. Androids hold the same surnames as they're creator and follow the live expected upon them to live.They normally do not have birthdays unless it is given to them. They cannot reproduce and many are not programmed with emotions. Different uses Weapon Technology & Medical advances Sexual advances & companionship Birth & Childhood How is the species born? Is there any distinct development for their childhood? Youth and Teen-Years Is there any distinct development for their teenage years? Coming of age ceremonies? Puberty? etc. Adulthood Is there any distinct development for their adult years? Senior Years Is there any distinct development for their senior years? Death & Burial Androids can only "die" if they are taken apart and there cores/chips being destroyed. They can also be shutdown and can have there data erased. Relations What relationships does your race have with other species. Does this effect the society? How do they interact with each other? Are there any social customs that are worthy of noting? Genetic Weaknesses & Strengths Are there any specific weaknesses this species has? To disease, magic types or weapons? For example Fae not being able to touch iron, light magic strong against dark magic etc. 'Notable Classes' What classes are commonly found amongst this race?List of classes Sub-Species If there are any subspecies, add a section for each of them. Hybrids Separate section for hybrids: ideally, hybrids would have both strengths and weaknesses from both (or all) the species they originate from. Add some pointers here; no strict rules because each hybrid will probably have different genetics. Family's / Clans / Tribes Is there any famous/royal family's or tribes amongst the race? Notable Characters Notable playable characters, Link wikia profiles. History & Advancement List major key points in the history of this race. How did this race populate? When were they first documented, were they around before first documents? Are they originally from another planet in the galaxy? Have they been in any battles? Conquered any lands? Meta-Information Information for role players? Is this race playable in MORRP rooms? Any traits that will need to be limited or void in select MORRP rooms. Category:MechanicalFolk